To Sentence the Sky
by KuraiArcoiris
Summary: A few sentences about the sky and his familigia.
1. Fifty Orange Skies

**Air**

Struggling and finally breaking through to the surface, Tsuna took great gulps trying to get enough before — a small but strong hand pushed him back down while a smug, high-pitched voice commented that it was too soon and he needed thirty more seconds to get to five minutes. The scariest part of this situation was that he trusted that same hand to pull him out if he ever truly lost consciousness.

**Apples**

Tsuna stared at the pie and almost managed to politely decline, but seeing Bianchi's expectant face, he took a piece and prepared himself for hours of cramps.

**Beginning**

"The problems didn't start with Reborn," mumbled Tsuna angrily as he glared three tables over where the blonde sat with his arm around Tsuna's mother. "They started with bad genes."

**Bugs**

No one wanted to tell Tsuna who had hidden the roaches in his desk when he had _that_ look on his face.

**Coffee**

"Here, Boss," said Chrome setting the cup down among the six empty ones on the almost paperless desk.

**Dark**

Without warning, Lambo found himself in strangely strong arms as he was carried to a bed where the moonlight reached.

**Despair**

"I'm not becoming a mafia boss, Reborn," said Tsuna more out of habit than real conviction.

**Doors**

Gokudera always trusted his boss, no matter what, but when Tsuna walked into the meeting with Byakuran alone and closed the doors, Gokudera struggled with doubt.

**Duty**

When Shoichi tried to talk Tsuna out of the risky plan, reminding the man that he might die, Tsuna shook his head and said the words that echoed so often in his mind, "I have to do this, because I'm the boss."

**Earth**

As Enma lay next to Tsuna and stared up into the sky, the redhead couldn't help but think that cloud watching was the perfect union of sky and earth especially when Tsuna was the one watching.

**End**

"The best part of the sky is that it's endless," said Reborn to a smiling Nono as Tsuna tried to break up a fight between the Varia and the Vongola and Shimon guardians while Byakuran and his group along with the CEDEF provoked both sides and the arcobaleno placed bets on whether the fight would escalate and destroy the room or Tsuna would lose his temper first and beat them all into submission.

**Fall**

The first time Tsuna came down the stairs without falling, Nana wondered what had happened to her son.

**Flexible**

"I know there is more than one way you can possess me, Mukuro," said Tsuna calmly, "but I won't allow you to use any of them."

**Flying**

When Tsuna tried to apologize for tossing I-Pin out the window, I-pin shook her head and tried to tell her big brother that when he threw her, she always felt like she was flying.

**Food**

It wasn't until Nana was sick that anyone in the family, including Reborn, learned that Tsuna was a fairly good cook himself.

**Foot**

For most people, a kick in the head was anything but a sign of affection, but Tsuna knew Reborn wasn't most people.

**Grave**

Reaching out with his flames, Mukuro tried to dispel what was obviously a cruel illusion of a coffin with an X on it.

**Green.**

Tsuna petted the chameleon as the pet changed back to his normal green on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Thank you for keeping me company, Leon."

**Head.**

Many of the Vongola subordinates marveled at their young boss's ability to keep his head firmly on his shoulders despite the chaos that surrounded him in the form of his Guardians and friends.

**Hollow.**

When Chikusa and Ken threatened to beat the young Vongola bloody if he didn't leave them alone for the hundredth time, the threat sounded hollow.

**Honor.**

Looking up at the glowing orange eyes, the Crotto boss shivered in fear.

"You should have honored our deal, Crotto-san."

**Hope.**

Mukuro had spent enough time in Vendicare prison to know what happens to isolation prisoners in the oxygenated tanks, and so on his second failed attempt he had no hope of ever breathing fresh air again himself. However, somewhere along the line, Tsunayoshi had changed his mind.

**Light.**

The herbivore quivered under Hibari's gaze as the prefect examined the boy to see if the room was truly brighter with his entrance.

**Lost.**

After the fifth Mafioso had come up and said that he had gotten lost in Tsuna's eyes, Tsuna decided that he would wear the "I'm a guy" sign that Reborn had made.

**Metal.**

Only after Lambo stuck a fork in his hair and nearly electrocuted everyone around him did Tsuna finally decide that Lambo needed to be broken of the habit of sticking things into his hair, especially metal things.

**New.**

"Well, that's new," said Tsuna all too calmly as Basil dug into the third bowl of Bianchi's soup while asking between mouthfuls for more.

**Old.**

Reborn smirked as he determined how he would thank Tsuna properly for the very _bright_ cake and went to find his suicidal student.

**Peace.**

As I-pin chased Lambo while Gokudera and Ryohei yelled at the top of their lungs and Mukuro taunted Hibari into yet another illusion and blood-filled fight, Yamamoto managed to glimpse a rare expression on Tsuna's face and grinned.

**Poison.**

"You're smiles are poison," said Byakuran to a very confused Tsuna.

**Pretty.**

"Don't cry, I-pin," said Tsuna as he pulled the crying Chinese assassin onto his lap, "Lambo's just being Lambo. You're really very pretty."

**Promise.**

He had made a promise to himself when he was little that if he ever gained a friend that he would let that friend call him "Tsuna"; he never envisioned that one day half a dozen people would echo their own versions of the nickname to him all at once.

**Rain.**

For some odd reason, Tsuna could barely keep his eyes open even though it was the middle of the day and seven coffee cups in; when he finally succumbed to sleep, Gokudera came out from where they had been hiding behind Tsuna's office door and picked up his deeply asleep boss to take the tenth to the bed the sleeping man had not used in more than a week. Thankfully his rain flames were too weak to attract the tenth's notice.

**Regret.**

Sometimes on his most daring days, Tsuna wondered what would happen if Reborn was hit with the Dying Will Bullet.

**Ring**

No one would ever guess that his favorite ring was the one Lanchia gave him; it meant help and friendship, not responsibility and danger.

**Roses.**

Roses sat upon the Varia boss's desk, and the whole place wondered what would happen to the Vongola Decimo when Xanxus saw them.

**Secret.**

After scaring the brat to death and reminding the trash that it was not any of his #$# business if it was Xanxus's birthday, Xanxus banished the filthy flowers to the darkest corner of his walk-in closet.

**Snakes.**

When Fuuta got his Tsuna-nii a garter snake for the Vongola gift exchange and declared that the reptile ranked first as the best gift to get Tsuna-nii, everyone knew that it had been raining when Fuuta made the ranking.

**Snow.**

At the first sign of snow, Tsuna ran up to his room and made sure that Green-kun, his pet snake, was warm enough and even dared to open the aquarium to stroke the cold blooded reptile to make sure he wasn't to cold.

**Solid.**

Sometimes when the tenth wasn't paying attention, Gokudera chanced a brief touch just to check that the petite brunette was real.

**Spring.**

Tsuna was the only one who knew that spring was Haru's least favorite season.

**Stable.**

Dino had gotten to show off his horses to his little bro only once; Tsuna experienced enough near-death experiences as it was.

**Strange.**

"Are all your friends this strange?" asked Hana. With an exasperated smile and sigh, Tsuna nodded.

**Summer.**

July 16th through August 2nd were spoken of in mafia circles as the only time during the year that no one should under any circumstances attack the Vongola; anyone, Mafioso or not, that dared attack Vongola during the Vongola Guardian's vacation would have to answer directly to a _very_ upset Vongola Decimo.

**Taboo.**

The Christmas holidays, however, were the reverse, and so Vongola was the only familigia that was guaranteed to be free from attack for about 5 weeks a year.

**Ugly.**

When Verde commented that Sawada Tsunayoshi would make a good test subject loud enough for Reborn to hear, the rest of the arcobaleno knew the meeting was about to get very ugly.

**War.**

For some odd reason, every mafia family that had tried to start an all-out war with Vongola changed their mind after meeting up with the Vongola Decimo and his guardians**.**

**Water.**

When it was raining so hard that one could barely see his hand in front of his face, Tsuna made sure to run to his mother's kitchen no matter where he was and make his grandmother's recipe for watered down hot chocolate; Nana would always start smiling again when he brought it to her.

**Welcome.**

"Stay and have dinner with us," said Boss, his eyes full of something that Chrome had never seen before.

**Winter.**

When Spanner knocked on the door and asked the young Vongola if he could try out a real Japanese kotatsu, Tsuna just shook his head and let the blonde in; the brunette had long resigned himself to never getting a chance to use his own kotatsu anyway.


	2. Thirty Pieces of Sky

**Wood.**

Tsuna wondered, as he often did, why the Vongola boss got such a beautiful carved desk when he never saw it under the eternal curse that was paperwork.

**Hero.**

When Lambo refused to show his essay on his favorite superhero, Tsuna gave the nine-year-old a confused but understanding smile; the timid brunette was the only one in his family that didn't know that the essay was about him.

**Memory.**

"I was remembering," said Tsuna with a sad gaze fixed on the sandbox, making his right hand man finger his dynamite and his rain guardian tighten his grip on his sword while both wished for an encounter with those memories.

**Box.**

Tsuna set aside the orange box and thanked Giannini for his hard work even though he planned to never open it; Natsu was a lion and they tended to be territorial.

**Run.**

Looking at the explosions ahead of him, Tsuna couldn't help but wonder when exactly he had started running towards danger instead of away.

**Hurricane.**

Taking in the broken plaster and ash filled hole that used to be an ally's former hideout, Tsuna wondered why his father had chosen such a stormy cloud to be his guardian.

**Unnecessary.**

On the third Sunday of June, Reborn gazed at an antique K98 Rifle as his student left the room without explaining the reason for the gift.

**Mask.**

Upon seeing Reborn with his new rifle, Iemitsu congratulated Reborn on a job well done.

**Wings.**

For some reason, after meeting Byakuran, Tsuna never pictured angels with wings.

**Cold.**

"I'm cold, Tsuna-san," said Haru just to have his coat around her shoulders again.

**Drink.**

One would think that Tsuna would have learned that women with predatory smiles and cups in their hands were dangerous after meeting Bianchi, but the lesson never really sank in until he was dragging his drugged guardians home from his first real mafia party where only years of being the lone drinker of Bianchi's eggnog had saved him from suffering the same fate.

**Relate.**

"I'm not lying, Lambo," said Fuuta frustrated, "the ranking planet really doesn't even consider Tsuna-nii on the meanest persons in the world ranking!"

**Young.**

No one ever told Tsuna that he had once been struck by a malfunctioning 10-year-bazooka, because even Hibari could not speak of the incident without a sudden urge to tear apart Namimori to find the reason for those tears and bruises.

**Midnight.**

"Hey, Dame-Tsuna."

"What Reborn?"

"It's your birthday now."

**Temptation.**

Sometimes, Mukuro considered actually taking up Tsunayoshi's offer to join them for dinner.

**View.**

At the age of seven, Tsuna stared up at the sky as he lay strewn on the ground with no strength to get up and thought that the sky might become his friend since it was lonely too; at the age of fifteen as he once again lay without the strength to get up, he glanced up at the sky and knew that the sky didn't need him as a friend because it wasn't lonely at all.

**Music.**

By the end of the first line of the song, Tsuna was surprised that he was both still on his feet and actually enjoying the dance.

**Silk.**

Chrome never knew what to do when she slept in the Vongola mansion, at least not until Tsuna handed her a set of cotton sheets.

**Cover.**

Kusakabe handed in Hibari's mission report, Tsuna thanked Kusakabe for bringing it, and Kusakabe would leave so that the figure lurking outside the window could come in and fill in the details.

**Dream.**

The only time Tsuna dared disturb Reborn's sleep was in the middle of the night when the bubble was replaced by a grimace.

**Talent.**

As he held her hand and helped her make crepes for her master, I-pin was glad she had learned that Tsuna-nii could cook as good as _Mamma_; it was their secret.

**Candle.**

After his first date, Ryohei knew two very important things about romantic evenings: girls did not want them to be extreme and Tsuna made an extreme candle.

**King.**

"Reborn! Why am I the queen?"

"Because a good boss can never be as powerless as the king, Dame-Tsuna."

**Blur.**

"Come with us!"

Those words made Uni's world blurry and clear at the same time.

**Learn.**

As Tsuna tentatively smiled at the white-haired man, Reborn resisted the urge to violently knock some sense into his student; it wouldn't work.

**Silence.**

When Dino walked into a silent Vongola mansion, he immediately turned around and told Romario to drive back to the Cavallone estate because it was too dangerous to meet with his little bro today; Dino didn't want to make the same mistake as last time and ignore the warning that came with the dead silence. His little bro rarely lost his temper, but it was best to stay out of his way when he did.

**Fire.**

Of all the things Tsuna had ever been afraid of, fire had never been one of them, and the first time he wore his gloves, he realized why.

**Intoxicated.**

One of these days, MM promised herself as Tsuna once again refused the glass she offered him, she would see the Vongola Decimo drunk.

**Strength.**

"Tsuna's weakness is his greatest strength," said Kyoko smiling at Tsuna's new redheaded friend.

**Journey.**

"How was your trip?"

Images of a bloodied pair of tonfas aimed at his head, illusionary UMAs chased by a bright-eyed bomber, several yellow bullets whizzing inches from his eyes, a sword and fist meeting in earnest, and a giant hole in the airplane hull danced in a flurry across his mind but suddenly stopped when Tsuna noticed a glimmer of guilt in the otherwise calm, old eyes.

"It was fine, Grampa."


	3. Thirty Scenic Skies

**Ice.**

Tsuna wore the coat more to stave his mother's worry than out of actual need; he didn't get cold very easily anymore.

**Bond.**

As Tsuna stared at the ring on his finger, the thought of destroying it like his future self had made his stomach churn, because although the ring meant responsibility and worse mafia, it was part of a set that belonged to his _familigia_.

**Fear.**

The enemies that Tsuna had to face scared the timid brunette to death, but the thought of losing his _familigia_ scared him ten times more.

**Forgotten.**

With a smile, Lanchia refolded the letter and tucked it with the others in his suitcase, all written by the same person; the Vongola tenth was not the kind to forget anyone.

**Dance.**

No one could ever seem to work up the courage to tell the Vongola Decimo what a good dancer he was for fear that he would notice how many eyes followed him every time he moved towards the dance floor.

**Body.**

After a battle with the Vongola, one would always find blood, but one would not often find bodies.

**Sacred.**

Reborn trusted his student, after all the boy had been trained well, but as Daemon slammed Tsuna into the ground, the arcobaleno felt a flutter of fear for his special student.

**Farewells.**

"Farewell," said Tsuna every time he sent one of his men or women on a mission, and they all knew he said it because he refused to say goodbye.

**World.**

As leader of the CEDEF, Iemitsu got to see the world; as Vongola Decimo, Tsuna was required to stay in Italy or Japan most of the time, but Tsuna didn't care because he got to see his _familgia_ all the time and that was world enough for him.

**Formal.**

Whenever Tsuna spoke to them in Italian, the guardians knew that it was time to be serious.

**Fever.**

Gokudera knew that a fever was nothing to panic about, but Tsuna's bleary, blank eyes made him scramble for the phone and a doctor.

**Laugh.**

Tsuna knew there was something seriously wrong with him when he found even Mukuro's laugh endearing.

**Lies.**

Chrome didn't like lying to her boss; his eyes would sag even as he tried to smile, and she couldn't stand the thought of hurting him like that.

**Forever.**

Forever was not a long time, but all time itself; Haru knew this truth and still wanted to spend it with her beloved Tsuna-san.

**Overwhelmed.**

As he disappeared, Mukuro tried to convince himself that he wasn't worried about what would happen if he were to be in Tsunayoshi's presence for long periods of time.

**Whisper.**

"I love you," said Tsuna softly, the words not reaching their intended targets as his family loudly celebrated simply being in each other's company.

**Wait.**

Kyoko always knew that she should say something before her presence became smaller in his heart, but something always held her back; now she feared it was too late.

**Talk.**

After hearing about how things were over in Japan and explaining how things were going for the CEDEF, Lal finally demanded to know why Sawada had called her; Tsuna merely answered cheerfully that he had just wanted to talk to her.

**Search.**

During one of the many Vongola celebrations, the _familigia_ discovered that the Vongola Decimo was excellent at playing hide and seek.

**Hope.**

Every time his guardians stood next to him, Tsuna felt that he could do anything.

**Eclipse.**

"It's okay," said Tsuna, patting Ryohei's back awkwardly, "the sun'll come back out in a minute."

**Gravity.**

Since he was a klutz, Tsuna had an understandable dislike of gravity, but after meeting Enma, the brunette had decided that gravity wasn't so bad after all.

**Highway.**

"Reborn, it's supposed to be an expression!" yelled Tsuna as he stood in the middle of oncoming traffic and tried to figure out how his sadistic tutor had managed to place him there.

**Unknown.**

The Vongola-allied bosses had been talking and murmuring among themselves about the rumors concerning Vongola Decimo and what the young man might be like; Dino grinned when he realized that not one of the others had seen much less taken note of the quiet brunette in the corner discretely looking around and taking all of them in.

**Lock.**

The door knob refused to turn no matter what Lambo did to it; behind the panicking teen, Bianchi smiled and reminded herself to thank the Vongola Decimo for the wonderful test subject. Tsuna himself smirked from the other side of the door and knew that after this Lambo would think twice before trying to dye Tsuna's hair pink.

**Breathe.**

Yamamoto felt his lungs tighten and his vision become blurry; in an instant, Tsuna stood beside the swordsman and rested a hand on the taller man's shoulder, and Yamamoto remembered how to breath.

**Comfort.**

They all had gone to him for comfort at one time or another: Gokudera with an unnatural silence, Yamamoto with darkness in his eyes despite his almost convincing grin, Lambo with tears in his scared eyes, Ryohei with a heaviness in his steps, Chrome with her bag and trident in death grip, Mukuro with a more maniac gleam in his eyes that usual, Hibari with a drowsiness, almost dejectedness, in his manner, I-pin, Fuuta, Mamma with arms outstretched and longing in their eyes, Kyoko with quiet pain in her words, Haru with a solemn almost depressing tone; and although Tsuna never turned them, or anyone, away, when it came time that he needed the same comfort he gave, he never asked for it in return.

**Angle.**

Thanks to Reborn, Tsuna was all too aware of when bullets were aimed for him and when they were not; not that it mattered, he tried to stop them regardless.

**Kiss.**

"Tsuna-nii blushed!" said I-pin victoriously as Tsuna held his flaming cheek.

**Soft.**

Quietly, Fuuta made his way to where Tsuna-nii was and laid down right next to the sleeping brunette; the ranking planet was right, Tsuna-nii's stomach made the best pillow of all the things in the camping trip.


	4. Twenty Five Things Related to 27

**Imagination.**

Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta rushed to show Tsuna their drawings of him, and Tsuna duly complimented them all on their artwork, even Lambo's picture of a flying tuna drinking all the world's oceans.

**Father.**

The term 'father' no longer brought only feelings of anger, disappointment, and sadness for Tsuna, but a firm and resolute sounding voice stating that Tsuna would never fail.

**Responsible.**

The guardians all froze when they came into the meeting room and saw Tsuna with a bright, cheerful smile and seven stacks of bills in front of him labeled with their names.

**Potatoes.**

"A potato," answered Yamamoto, because he was certain that if Tsuna were to be any vegetable, it would be a potato, because it was delicious, plain-looking, and sometimes surprising.

**Options.**

Mukuro found that he currently had two options: immediately destroy the Vongola and everyone associated with it and take care of the problem or tease the Vongola Decimo for being Chrome's first crush.

**Chocolate.**

By the time the girls in Namimori realized that all the chocolate that they had given Yamamoto and Gokudera had ultimately made its way toward Tsuna, some couldn't decide whether they were offended or glad while the rest were in utter ecstasy that Sawada Tsunayoshi had eaten their chocolate.

**Sea.**

A part of Tsuna dreaded the day his familigia would ask for another day at the seaside, but he didn't need to worry; none of them liked the sea any more than he did.

**Telephone.**

Reborn threw the cell phone at Tsuna's face which Tsuna barely caught in time to keep from breaking his nose; the surprised student did manage to say a quick thank you before Reborn disappeared.

**Ears.**

Mukuro spoke in whispers, Chrome in stuttering murmurs, and Yamamoto in a casual volume, Lambo in a loud whine, Gokudera in a demanding thunderous tone, and Ryohei in a deafening, earsplitting boom; as soon as any of the sounds reached Tsuna's ears, a grin would stretch between them.

**Name.**

For years, the term Dame-Tsuna had made Tsuna flinch inwardly, for all that he had grown used to the insult, but then a baby came and now the name made him flinch outwardly.

**Home.**

When the Bovino boss finally called him back, Lambo gave a good reasonable excuse why he couldn't return: he was already home.

**Death.**

A bad side effect of the dying will bullet is that Tsuna slowly became apathetic towards dying and gained an unhealthy disregard for his own life.

**Nightmare.**

Gokudera didn't care what the stupid neighbors and Namimori police thought as he climbed the side of the Sawada residence; he needed to see his boss breathing.

**Touch.**

As Mukuro ruffled Sawada Tsunayoshi's hair on impulse, he was pleased though not all together surprised that the brunette did not flinch or reel back in disgust.

**Weakness.**

Anyone with sense knew that Sawada Tsunayoshi's compassion wasn't his weakness, but his strength.

**Tears.**

Whenever the Decimo's brown eyes glistened, the nearby men or women in Vongola and sometimes outside it would plot the untimely demise of the cause.

**Game.**

Yamamoto knew it wasn't a game the first time he had bled protecting Tsuna, but he continued to pretend because he wanted to protect more than just Tsuna's life.

**Window.**

After six months of careful saving, Tsuna had enough money to replace the window in his office and decided to celebrate by throwing the next guardian that recklessly destroyed Vongola property and multiplied the paperwork on his desk through the large pane of bullet proof glass.

**Break.**

Tsuna and Xanxus came to an agreement once to switch offices for one week; when Tsuna suggested they do it again, Xanxus sent two bullets towards the brat.

**Mythical.**

Everyone in class 3-C turned to stare at Ryohei as he declared loudly that he believed in angels because he had EXTREMELY met one; when a known smart aleck asked what the angel looked like, Ryohei exclaimed that he looked like his little sister. No one asked anything after that, though more than one wondered why the boxer had said "he" and not "she."

**Freedom.**

As time passed, Tsuna remembered less and less of the time where he could leave school at whatever time he wanted, wake up at almost any time he wished, and generally do whatever he wanted without interruption, but then again he didn't care to remember it.

**Life.**

Nana did enjoy having a house filled with noises and voices and movement, but she found herself smiling more because her son was suddenly filled with these things too.

**Taste.**

Haru blushed as she dared take a lick of Tsuna-san's ice cream, but then Lambo demanded a lick too, followed by I-pin and Fuuta, and soon all of Tsuna-san's ice cream was gone before the future mafia boss even got to taste it.

**Punch.**

As Tsuna rubbed his cheek, he silently wished that his cloud guardian was less violent when worried.

**Pain.**

Tsuna threw himself at Xanxus, at Byakuran, at Daemon again and again because no matter how much pain or anguish he was in, it was nothing compared to the one he had lived with before he met his family and he wasn't going back to it.


	5. Twenty Five Horizons

**God.**

While in Italy, Tsuna learned exactly who he had to thank for his wonderful family.

**Airport.**

Yamamoto rushed through the crowd determined to get to the plane before it and his boss left without him; Tsuna had to realize that Japan wasn't home without the petite brunette.

**Devotion.**

The mafia world quickly learned that to attack the Vongola Decimo was to decide one's own death sentence.

**Quirks.**

Quietly, Tsuna worked his way through the base to reach his cloud guardian's section and seek advice on which flowers were best to give Kyoko for her birthday.

**Sojourn.**

Three months into his stay in Italy, Tsuna decided that it was long past time to return to Japan.

**Sarcasm.**

"Kufufu I could care less what happens to you, Vongola," said Mukuro, shielding a weakened Tsuna, "but I still need your body."

**Question.**

"Hey Sawada," cried Ryohei in the middle of a meeting, "why do we EXTREMELY not burn all the paper in the mansion?"

Tsuna started to nod, but a green rifle stopped him and made him shake his head disappointedly instead.

**Market.**

I-pin pulled Mamma's sleeve, directing Nana's attention towards Tsuna's favorite cereal.

**Technology.**

Spanner extended his hand, and Tsuna quickly placed a wrench in it and watched as the blonde screw some circuit or something.

**Clandestine.**

Hibari watched as the herbivore tried to leave the gift on his office desk without being seen.

**Victory.**

Each time his guardians smiled, and Tsuna felt that he had done something worth doing.

**Defeat.**

None of the families believed the 10th generation of Vongola was unbeatable until they tried to defeat them.

**Taciturn.**

Tsuna smiled sadly and shook his head; Hibari frowned and left knowing that any argument would be useless.

**Weddings.**

"Reborn," said Tsuna staring at the piece of paper in his hand which was trying to pass for an invitation to Shamal's wedding, "I think the world's coming to an end."

**Cool.**

Strange how everyone who Tsuna would call "cool" would call him the same thing.

**Vertigo.**

Gokudera watched with a cautious eye as yet another visitor lost his balance upon seeing the tenth smile.

**Breathing.**

Without hesitation, Yamamoto slung his hand over Tsuna's shoulder and listened close for the sound that he hadn't known he depended on until it was gone.

**Supernova.**

They watched Tsuna fight with a flame that surpassed the brightness of the sun by ten times, and they hated themselves for not being able to stop it.

**Book.**

Tsuna didn't read if he didn't have to, but when Chrome handed him a thick novel with a small smile of excitement on her face, Tsuna promised to read it all.

**Never.**

After throwing up in the toilet the third time, Tsuna gave the harmless-looking book a wary look and promised himself never to underestimate his mist guardians' taste ever again.

**Mad.**

Tsuna smirked, and all his guardians shivered.

**Sing.**

Lambo kept his eyes closed, pretending to sleep so that he could continue to listen to Tsuna's quiet humming.

**Child.**

"But he's just a child," Tsuna argued, and Reborn almost frowned at the irony.

**Drive.**

With a crooked smile, Gokudera went on to explain exactly how he had caused the car to explode, but Tsuna stopped him and merely handed the storm guardian another form.

**Pick.**

When one of the more foolish of Vongola's enemies pointed out that Vongola Decimo didn't even choose his guardians, Tsuna easily replied that he would have picked them anyway.


End file.
